Cactus Juice and Girlfriends
by Wind And Tides
Summary: Sokka and Zuko took Aang to a party, against Aang's will. The party apparently includes Cactus Juice, and the story includes some furious girlfriends. Kataang, Sukka, Maiko. Rated T for a reason.
1. Let's get the party started!

Hey guys! This is a two-shot that had been bubbling in my mind for quite while, so I decided to get up and write it.

Sokka and Zuko took Aang to a party, against Aang's will. The party apparently includes Cactus Juice, and the story includes some furious girlfriends.

Set about a month or two after the defeat of Ozai. Ages are the same.

Rated T for alcoholic references, partying and Cactus Juice. Viewer discression is advised.

Please review! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Sokka, the more I think about it, the less I think we should go," Aang said, being very nervous. He was looking around scared, and shivering. "Aahh, you're such a worry-wuss! C'mon, man up already! We're doing this for your own good, anyway," Sokka mentioned, patting the back of the Avatar. They were walking down the dark streets of Ba Sing Se, with only some torches lighting up their road.

"We're going to get drunk. And we're doing it for Aang's sake?" Zuko asked, a little confused. Sokka sighed, "No, well, yes. But what I really mean is, the little dance-club downtown has a new party going on- to celebrate the victory of Aang beating Ozai! So, it wouldn't be an Avatar's party, if there won't be an Avatar in it!" he cheered, stretching out and making dancing-hand-gestures.

"But, Sokka, Aang's only thirteen, would he even be allowed to go in, let alone drink?" Zuko asked, again. He did know the rules of the club, and Aang was pretty much breaking every single one of them, so to speak. Sokka sighed again, rubbing Zuko's hair roughly, "Ofcourse he's gonna get in! Duhh, he's the Avatar, and it's his party! The whole thing was meant for his honor! Also, they don't really sell anything there besides Cactus Juice at the moment." the Water Tribe Warrior kept making very good points, decreasing Aang's hopes. Zuko growled, and hit Sokka's hand off, annoyed.

"B-but what if K-Katara finds out?" Aang stammered, as nervous as ever. The last thing he wanted was for his girl to be upset. He was mumbling and twitching- he knew this was a bad idea. Sokka groaned, "Ugh! She won't! It's already past midnight (yawn), and all of our girlfriends are asleep!" the blue-eyed teen mentioned. Aang couldn't help but to sigh nervously a few times. _This is going to end badly..._ he mumbled in his head.

"C'mon, Air-boy! It'll be allright! You really need to know what men do for fun!" Sokka nudged Aang with his elbow. Aang rubbed his side, glaring at his friend, who had the largest grin.

They walked for a few more minutes, until they saw lots of colorful lights and heard loud cheering and music. The trio went closer, and came to a gigantic house, which had torches, lights and lots of other accesories decorated over it. Cheerful shouts, laughter, loud music and some fighting sounds came from the building. The whole ground was shaking from all of the action that was going on in there, so that even Toph (if she was there) would have a hard time seeing anything.

Aang gulped, "You said it would be a small club-house...". He really wasn't ready to go in there, and face the consiquences of all of their actions when they do. He wanted to run back as fast as he could, and forget everything, but he knew that Sokka would come charging back, and drag him from his tattoos, if he'd have to.

Sokka shrugged, and then started running towards the club, "Let's go!" he shouted cheerfully to the two. Zuko groaned, and started walking, "Ugh, here we go.". Aang stood there for a few moments, looked back where they came from, and then back at the club. He sighed heavily, praying that Katara wouldn't know a thing when they get back.

- In Iroh's Tea-Shop -

It was quiet. Too quiet. Usually you could hear the loud snores from Sokka's room, some torch-lighting and off-ligting from Zuko's room, and faint yet hearable mumbles from Aang's room. But this time, it was quiet as a grave. Only the four girls slept quietly in their rooms.

In one of the rooms rested a powerful earthebender. She had been sleeping well, twitching a few times in her bed and making a snore from time to time. She then turned to her side, and rested her palm on the sheets, spreading her fingers. She was sensing everyone in the whole house, yet she didn't know it. The thing is, that every night, when she rests her hand like that, she hears every single heartbeat, nudge, mumble and snore.

And with all of the heartbeats, they created a symphony to her, because for some reason, they all had their own rythm and sound; Aang's was usually very quiet and peaceful, with Katara's heart beating soflty right at the same time as his, creating a duo. Sokka's was loud and low, Zuko's long and strong, Mai's sudden and Suki's constonant (she was a warrior, so from her trainings, her body remained under alert all the time). For the blind earthbender, it was like listening to life around her. She never spoke about it to anyone, but she always enjoyed it. Even she found it strange that she did.

But this night, there was an awful lot missing; there was no beat that matched the soft hearbeat of Katara's now lonely- and sadsounding heart, or the low bumps or long echoes of blood thrusting. The blind girl frowned in her dream, moving her palm around, thinking that she was mistaken. But from all the scruffing, she woke up. She lifted her head, balancing herself on her arm and scratching her head. She got up and went outside her room. She stopped, frowning, while listening carefully.

A door crashed open, and the _peaceful_ sleeper in the room woke up screaming in horror. The one who opened the door just stood there and casually said, "Hey Katara,". The shocked waterbender stared at the short girl standing afew feet from her bed. Katara grimaced and sighed, tired, "Toph, _seriously_, knock, okay?" she rubbed her eyes, and then continued, "What is it, you allright?" she yawned after that. Toph crossed her arms and was prepeared for an ear-breaking shout, "I think the guys went out."

- In the Club -

The (huge) front door went open, and the three teens stepped into the room. It was very bright, with dozands of flashing colours and ribbons floating from the ceiling, hanging from the furniture and covering the ground. There were lots of tables with chairs spread across the room, all of them having some clothes, spilled and un-spilled drinks on them, ribbons and who-knows-what spread across them. There was a huge clearing in the middle, which was the dance floor, and at the other side of the club played the band. There were two bars, each on one of the sides (for some strange reason), which had a variety of different flavours for Cactus Juice. Ofcourse, the whole building had teenagers and young adults dancing, cheering, fighting, hanging from the furniture, sleeping making-out and doing only-heaven-knows-what.

The music was very loud, and the noises from the 'visitors' were making it even louder.

Aang felt a twist in his stomach- this was not good. He stared wide-eyed at everyone and everything. His expression got more nervous and he gulped, again. He had been to a party before, like the one in the Fire Nation, and he was actually very experienced at having fun and dancing, but this was completely different and new to him. This was actually dangerous, he thought. Yeah, so was the Fire Nation party, but that only included some school-kids and dance-lessons, basically. This place was like a crazy-house.

One of the buff and obviously drunk guys fell to the floor and right infront on Aang, laughing hysterically. He got up and tried to balance himself. Then he remembered that he almost ran into someone. "Hey, I'm so sorry, dude I didn't see where I was dancing off to, ha-ha!" he hiccuped and laughed. Aang, the person who the guy almost ran into, said, "I-It's quite allright, sir.". The guy started laughing again, "Haaa-ha-haaaa! What a gentleman you are, bro!" he slapped his knee and breathed in a couple of times. He was really smelly and dirty, you could tell by his clothes. The guy looked up to Aang, "He-he... W-wait a minute, dude...", he rubbed his eyes and squinted them, to see better. When his vision cleared, his eyes went wide and his smile reached for miles, "Hey everybody! Guess what, the Avatar himself is here!" the guy yelled across the room. Everyone went silent, and looked at the enterance, where the shout was heard. They all gasped, and then cheered. Some even clapped and laughed. "Haa-haaa! Now that the bending-master of the whole world is here, let's get this party starteeeeed!" The guys yelled again and motioned with his arm. Everyone yelled back many loud 'yeahs' and the music got even louder. Aang, Sokka and Zuko were dragged into the drunken mob.

About half an hour later, the trio were sitting at the bar. All of their shirts were missing, and there were some girls' names and autographs written on their chests. They all had been dancing and having fun already, yet when Aang remembered that he could get into big trouble, again, he went to sit down, having Sokka and Zuko follow him. Sadly for him, the only free (and clean) seats were the three at the bar.

"Hey, bar-man! Three extra-spiced Cactus Juices, please!" Sokka called for the bar-tenderer and waved his hands. He was really on the row. "Gotcha, three extra-spiced, coming up!" the 'Bar-Man' cheered and went to work. Aang hadn't quite been listening, so he didn't hear Sokka's order. Zuko on the other hand, asked the Wolf Warrior, "What? Extra-Spiced? Do you kno-" "Yeah-yeah, I'll pay 'em, Zuzu!" Sokka cut him off, playing with some golden-pieces in his hands. "No, that's not what I meant! What about Aang?" Zuko shouted, so that he could be heard. Sokka waved his hands, "Hey, no problem, _your highness_, I got this under control!" he -sortof- assured the firebender. He was way too certain in himself. Zuko squinted his eyes in doubt.

A minute passed, and the 'Bar-Man' haded Sokka the three large glasses of extra-spiced cactus juice. Sokka payed the money and didn't ask for charge. He grabbed one of the drinks and went to Aang, "C'mon, Aang, you gotta try this!" he gestured the liquid in the glass. Aang backed away, "Uhh, Sokka, no-no, I don't think this is a good idea..." he got nervous again. Sokka came closer, "Ahh, don't worry, Aang, I got this under control!" he repeated himself. "No, S-Sokka, seriously! I-I don't think this wi-" the teen got cut off by his friend, who was pouring the drink in his mouth. Aang couldn't fight back, so he drank it all. The whole glass was embty in less than an eyeblink. Zuko gaped, "Woah!". Sokka grinned and gave him one, too. Zuko sniffed and sipped it.

Aang jumped up and laughed, "Wooooohooooo! Attention everyone, that Avatar has gone wiiiiiiiiiiiiildddd-uhhh!" he yelled across the room and airbended himself in the dancing and cheering group. His friends saw this and drank their glasses real fast and ran in, too. The boys had gone wild, indeed.

- A few miles away -

"Katara, sheesh, calm down already! Or atleast, slow down! Ugh!" Toph cried, as she and the two older girls tried to keep up with Katara's raging march. "Katara, hun...uhh, please- wait up!" Suki, the first one to catch up with the mad waterbender, shouted. But those shouts fell to deaf ears, because Katara's fury was unimaginable. "I'm not going to, until I chop all of their heads off! Grrraah!" Katara roared at the three behind her. _Aang's SO dead when I find out!_ she screamed in her head, and only sped up.

There was absolutely no way that Aang's going to get away with the angriest girlfriend in the Universe, now...

* * *

><p>Ooooh! A cliffhanger, huh? Well, the next chapter will finish this story!<p>

Love it, hate it? Please review, either way! ^.^

~Wind And Tides


	2. or let's go back home

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy with tests. :c

Anyway, here's chapter number two! Hope you like it.

Please review! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

The four girls had been running for quite a while now, and even Katara started having doubts in her navigation. She suddenly stopped, looked around and tried to figure out where they were. Because of her anger, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was running off to.

The other three caught up with her, breathing heavily, "Uhh, finally! I thought... y-you were go-...going to run through wh-...whole Ba Sing S-Se!" Toph commented. After saying what she wanted to say, she rested herself on the ground, sticking her tongue out and trying her best to regain her breath.

"Gosh, Katara... Y-You can run! I should..I should have training lessons... w-with you!" Suki added, laughing a little. Even though she's been to early-morning sprints, for her Kyoshi Warrior training before, chasing after a crazed waterbender was nothing compared to that.

"I beg... the differ..." Mai protested. She has not (and probably never will get) used to running at midnight and trying to hunt down a raging teen.

Katara ignored all of their complains, and kept circling around, trying to find any evidence of their soon-to-be-dead boyfriends. But there were only dark houses and some torches around her and her friends. Nothing lead to the boys, so far.

"Katara," Suki started, after she had calmed down from running, and put her hand on Katara's shoulder. "I know you're very upset, we all are, but there has to be an explanation for all of this." she said. Toph perked up, "Yeah, I don't think it was Twinkle-Toes's idea to head out at night, without even kissing Sugar Queen goodbye. It's not very likely of him.". She made a very good point, and Katara was actually listening for a bit,now that she calmed down a little. She shook her head, "But he would've atleast stayed behind. He knows how crucial things can get, yet he still went! I can't believe him!" the water-master pouted. She felt her anger bubble up again, now that she reminded herself out loud.

"Katara, he's still a kid. Did you really expect him to say no to someone who's older and more experienced than him? Seriously, I think the other two guys said something to him that made him agree. Don't blame him." Toph said, sitting up and crossing her arms. Katara clenched her wrists and looked down, "But he _did_ agree with them." she mumbled.

Suki looked worriedly at the two companions. Toph shrugged, standing up and scratching her head. It was an indication that she really didn't know what to say or do. Mai was still trying to calm down from the running, shaking her head in no inspiration. Suki frowned.

When Mai had caught her breath, at last, something came to her head, "Hey, I just want to find my boyfriend," she mentioned. That really was the only thing she wanted to do right now, "and if I knew anything about him, it's that he really wants to become a manly guy." she hinted the others, without even knowing it.

Toph gasped,

_Flashback, about half a day ago:_

_Toph was sitting in the main room, just listening and lying on the coutch. She then suddenly heard someone talk. There were two more standing next to the one talking. She located them- they were in the room right above her. The earthbender listened carefully._

_"So... what do you think, you guys in?" one of the voices, Sokka's, said. There was a long silence, until the deeper voiced, Zuko, said, "I don't know...". Right after him, the lightest voiced, Aang, said, "I know it's a party, but I can't do this to Katara...". "C'mon, Aang, you need to become a manly guy-!"_

_Momo suddenly jumped on Toph's head, making her gasp and lose her contact with what she was listening to. She had a little fight with Momo, and when it ended, she saw the three boys from the room above her leave and continue with their doings._

_End of Flashback._

"A party!" Toph cheered. Everyone looked at her, confused. "I heard the guys talk something about a party in the afternoon. I think they went to it, tonight." she explained. After a short time of eyes glancing over eachother, Suki remembered, "I saw a poster today, when I was at the market. It was called 'The Avatar's Party' or something. You think they could've gone to that?" she asked her friends. Toph raised her hands, "Well, _duuh_!". There was a long pause. Everyone was thinking of the club's location.

"Well, now all we have to do is to find out _where _that place is," Mai made a conclusion. Everyone nodded, and kept thinking. Katara looked up at Toph, "Toph, can you see them?" she asked, very quickly. Toph sighed, "No, there are way too many sleeping heartbeats around here. I'm also kinda sleepy, hungry and grumpy, so-" she was cut off with a giant blast of fire bursting out into the sky, about a mile from where they all were. "Woah!" the blind earthbender jumped. Everyone gasped and looked at the flame dissolve slowly, so it didn't start burning anything, luckily.

"I think I know where they are, now," Toph said, after having located the outburst of the 'fire-work'. She could now hear loud cheering and laughing from further away- which others could not. "Well?" Mai asked, a little annoyed that earthbender admitted that she now knew where the boys are, but didn't say where excactly. Toph pointed to her right side, "They're over there!" she announced. Everyone started running again, the most furious one the fastest.

"Avatar! Avatar! Avatar!" the crowd was cheering for the bald kid in the middle of the dancefloor. He was dancing, and bending some things, making stuff float and fly around. Everyone was loving his presence, and were fascinated by his tricks and moves.

"Hey-eeh! Check THIS out, guuuys!" Aang shouted, sounding sick and weird. He crouched together, and then quickly shot up an air-blow, which blew up some of the roof, creating a large whole in it. Then he spinned around, took a deep breath, and let out an incredible roar, having fire spread more than a hundred feet above the roof, bursting out and exploding like an amazing firework. Everyone cheered, clapped and laughed hysterically, having lost all control in them. Zuko and Sokka came up to their young friend, laughing and looking really drunk.

"Heeeeey, maaaaan... That trick was aweeeesommeeee!" Sokka commented, punching Aang's shoulder lightly, yet clumsily. "Yeeaah... That, that pig-chicken flew preeetty hiiigh!" Zuko added, making a really silly dance-move. They all laughed, "Ha-haaa, who are you, guys? Haaave I seen you be-before?" Aang asked, dizzling around. Zuko burped some flames. "OH! Yeah! I knoow youuu! You're mah... uhhh... brother's- no... sister's! Yeah, sister's boooyfriend! Ha-hack! " Sokka hiccuped at the end of the sentence. "Oh riiiight, she's preeeetty *hick*!" Aang also hiccuped, making them all laugh again. Zuko then raised his finger, "Y-Y'knoow, what? I reeeally regret having birth to Azulaaa..." he made an oozing-sound. Sokka laughed and snorted at the end, "Ha-haaa-haaa! Whooo's Azula?".

Aang's image was getting foggier and darker than ever. He saw everything go by very slowly, and it all started to blur up, creating bubbles and smoke appear in his vision. He dozed around his friends, trying to keep his balance, but strenght in his limbs was fading fast, and he felt faint. His friends were calling for him, but he couldn't hear them, or anything else, any longer. He only saw their mouthes syncing his name, and something else.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from the doors, and they flew open, making everyone turn their heads to the noisy visitors. They all either laughed (for nothing), kept dancing, making-out and doing their things, or going on without really noticing anything. Aang collapsed to the ground, blacking out.

"Aang!" a terrified shout came from the entry. Katara was running towards him, pushing anyone who got on her way to the side (rudely). She crouched down right next to the 'fallen' Avatar, picking him up and checking if he's allright. She felt fear coming into her, and she started to shake. She forgot her anger completely, somehow.

"What happened to him? What did you do?" she shouted at the two other boys, who were being held by their girlfriends. She stared at them, with horror. "Wha-whaa? Oh, that guy! He was jus'... ummm... I don't knoow..." Sokka blabbered, scratching his head. Katara scoffed, turning her head to the firebender, hoping that _he _wasn't on the crazies. Mai nudged him, "Bunnies!" Zuko cheered happily. Katara scoffed again, even angrier. Sokka and Zuko fell asleep on the girls' shoulders, drooling.

Katara picked Aang up, and ordered her friends to carry the boys home.

On the way back, Toph had a big grin. "Oh, this is going to be _good_!". She was waiting for the drama, and she knew that it will come in the morning.

It was morning, the sun was shining over the golden streets of Ba Sing Se, some birds were singing, and you could hear the city-life starting to wake up. And so were the hangovered boys. Their girls (besides Toph) had been keeping an eye on them for the rest of the night, which was only a few hours. They weren't tired, only angry.

Sokka was the first one to wake up in his room. He yawned and stretched, opening his eyes, until getting slapped hard in the face. "Owww!" he yelped, rubbing his hurt cheek. "What the...?" he looked around the room, and saw his girlfriend standing right next to his bed, looking as furious as ever. _Oh-uh..._ the water-boy thought.

Zuko was the second. He woke up from having a headache. Groaning, he sat up and rbbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision, before having himself pushed off his bed, to the floor. "Woah! Who the...?" he shouted, before looking at the other side of his bed. He discovered his beloved girlfriend standing there, giving him the death-glare. _Oh-uh..._ the firebender thought.

Aang was the very last one to wake up from his slumber. He felt unbelievable pain everywhere around his body, but sat up anyway. He rubbed his head, slowly opening his eyes, while making a loud moan. His vision was still pretty blurry, and he tried to focus on the light-green sploch that seemed to be moving towards him. He heard footsteps getting louder, so he knew he regained his hearing. He then heard someone with the sound of a needle in its throat (from crying and anger, he assumed), say, "Why, Aang?". And at that point, Aang remembered everything from last night, from Sokka pushing him out of the door, to fainting in a dancing-party. His vision cleared, and he could see the love of his life stand right beside him, looking at him with teary and angry eyes. He couldn't bare to see her like that, he just sighed and looked away.

The door went open, and five people came in; Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Mai and Toph. The boys had guilty faces, while their girlfriends had hatred in their eyes. Toph had a smirk, shaking her head, sending a signal saying 'You guys are unbelievable'.

"Why, Aang? Why did you do this to me?" Katara repeated herself, not taking her glare away from the Avatar. Aang felt tears wanting to come. He really regretted everything about yesterday's night. "I-I'm so, so sorry, Katara..." was all he could say. His voice was ragged and sounded rusty. Katara sighed annoyed. "Really, I am! Please, I can explain-" he tried to convince her, but she waved at him, making him stop.

"I can't believe you, Aang. I just... I thought you weren't that kind of guy..." she said, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disapointment. Aang felt terrible, now, "Katara, please you have to understand! I'm not like that, I swear!" he tried to explain, but Katara turned her head away, and it seemed like she was only getting angrier. "Oh yeah? You're not that kind of guy, who leaves his home in the middle of the night, to go out with his friends and get drunk, while leaving his girlfriend behind, without even telling her anything? And then come back in the morning, having had fun and a bunch of random girls making out with you on the way, and then expecting her not to even notice anything?" Katara yelled at him, tears already falling down her cheeks. Aang was ready to let it all out, too, but tried not to. He tried to explain, "No, I-...Uhh... Katara... I didn't!..."he stammered, hopelessly. Katara waved again, stepping away from his bed.

Sokka and Zuko saw this. They felt terrible, too, but even more, since it's actually all of their fault that Katara was upset with Aang.

Sokka stopped his sister from leaving the room. "Look, Katara, Aang didn't do anything! I forced him to leave, and not tell you anything! It was me who made him drink that extra-spiced cactus juice, and it was me who let him run wild."he said . Katara listened, and had a surprised expression painted on her face. "Believe us, Katara. Aang did everything to fight back or atleast tell you that he was going. He never agreed with us. It's all our fault, please, don't blame him." Zuko added. Katara glanced at the two, gathering everything in. "And, he didn't make out with anyone! Some girls only wanted to write on him, but that's it! Trust me, he ran around the whole house all the time- so it was impossible for anyone to stop him... Which was my fault, too." Sokka added more. "So, _it's all our fault_, Katara." Zuko concluded, adding himself in, too. "We're sorry," they said in unison.

Katara was thinking this over, looking at the ground and sighing deeply. "Please trust us, it's the tru-" Sokka wanted to start apologizing again, before getting slapped by his sister. It was strong and hard, even worse than Suki's. The Warrior yelled in pain, taking a step back. "Ouuuch!" He whined, rubbing his cheek, keeping a safe distance from his sister. "Sokka, you...you-...Ugh!" she tried to swear, but couldn't. She tried to keep her manners and stay mature about this. Zuko couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend. But that changed too, since he got slapped, aswell. "Y-You both are _jerks_!" she shouted at them, and then rested her head in her palm, trying to relax. Zuko made a grumpy face (surprise, surprpise) and rubbed his slapped cheek.

Now that Katara knew the truth, she felt bad for yelling at Aang. Really bad.

She turned around to face Aang in his bed, but instead felt warms on her and someone hug her, nudging their head in her hair and neck. "I'm sorry, Katara. I just thought that going with them would make me a better boyfriend in your eyes, because I really think that I'm childish towards you. Anyway, you have every right to be angry at me." Aang tightened his grip and apologized sweetly. Katara giggled and turned around, facing him, "Aang, it's okay. I forgive you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't want to listen, so I just let my anger out." She said looking into his eyes. Aang laughed and hugged her, again. She hugged back.

"And, you don't have to pretend to be a 'man' those two are telling you to be. I mean, whose more manlier than the one who beat The Firelord? Besides, you're just what I adore; short, cute, sweet and absolutely lovable. I can't believe I was actually angry at you." She rubbed her nose against his, making them both blush. Aang was happy that Katara understood him, even though he knew that a long time ago- this was the first time Katara actually said it. Then, Aang pouted , "Hey, I'm not short! I-I'm almost taller than you!" he tried to make a point, measuring their heights with his hand. But he failed- Katara was seemingly taller than him. She giggled at his silliness, "No, you're still short. But don't worry, you'll catch up.". Aang scoffed, but smiled when Katara pecked his cheek. The fluffiness was everywhere.

Then, almost out of nowhere, Katara got her face very close to Aang's, and kissed him deeply. Aang was a little surprised, but then did the same back and held her tight. She got her hands to his cheeks, and pulled him closer. But their fun was ruined by a loud (and forced) cough.

They pulled away quickly, both blushing madly. "Okay-okay, we get it, you two forgave eachother. Ebough with the spit-swapping!" Toph protested, waving her hands in disgust. Everyone laughed. "Oh don't worry, Toph. You ain't seen nothing, yet..." Katara said, making Aang blush scarlet. "As a matter a fact, I really haven't seen anything." The earthebender motioned to her eyes. Everyone laughed again.

"Allright, now that we've got the hardest nut cracked, what about you two imbasiles?" Toph changed the topic, facing the two boys. They both took a deep breath in, "Suki, I'm really sorry for acting like a big jerk and all. I guess I wasn't thinking. I promise not to force Aang doing anything like that, and I promise not to hang out at night without telling you." Sokka apologized, looking Suki in the eyes. "Forgive me?" he asked. Suki smiled and nodded, hugging Sokka, "You're forgiven, _shnookums_.". Aang snorted, "_Shnookums,_". Katara whispered to him, "Hey, aren't you the one with nicknames, like 'forever girl'?". Aang blushed, whispering back, "Hey, don't be so modest with yourself, I'm apparently now 'Avvie', 'Aangie', 'Sweetie', 'Pie'... Do I need to continue?". Katara blushed, too, nudging him in the shoulder. They chuckled.

"Allright, your turn, Sparky!" Toph motioned the new Firelord. He breathed in, too, and wanted to start, before getting cut off with Mai kissing him. "Just, don't do that again, okay? I know you're sorry," Mai said, smiling at him. He smiled, back.

Toph applaused,and then announced, "Okay, now that we have all this smushy stuff over, we have a punishment for the three idiots!" Everyone turned their heads.

"Since you all have those girls' names on yourselves, literally, I don't think your gf's would like them. So! Let's get 'em scrubbed off, with freezing cold water- since I'm not quite sure if they're permenant or not!" she finished dramaticly, laughing. The other three girls started laughing with her, while the boys all yelled,

"Nooooo!"

* * *

><p>Woah! That was waaay too long! o.o<p>

Sorry, I promised that this would be a two-shot, so I wasn't going to let anyone down. Here ya have it!

Love it, have it? Either way, please review! ^.^


End file.
